Keeping Trunks Immortal
by Tears of Thunder
Summary: TRunks fans will LOVE this one! It's short, sweet, and dedicated to Chestnut Wind (Thank you for such a kind email CW) This is what happens when someone sends me such a sweet letter. She inspired me to thank her. Here you go, from the fangirls POV.


She sits in her room, Looking up at the ceiling covered with posters and clippings of her favorite series. More than a favorite series...a favorite past time. They all contained Trunks; an immortal treasure in a world where everyone and everything dies...but he of course would live on. She sighs. 'My parents will die, my friends will die, and I will too...but does he live on? He's immortalized in a world of fantasy that I can relate to better than reality!' Rolling into a ball facing the wall to where her favorite pictures were pasted, she felt a tear sting her eyes. She didn't hold it back. No one was there to see her anyway.   
She smiled as a tear blurred her vision, creating a heavenly mist to the picture she stared at. Trunks had his long lavender hair in a loose pony tail at the back of his neck, and his jacket hung lazily around his elbows, accentuating the torn cloths and the intense look in his celestial eyes, gazing at her with all the power in the heavens, sparkling like a thousand tiny stars in the galaxy of blue that made up his eyes.   
She felt weak again; all to familiar with the feelings that fluttered around her chest as her heart skipped a few beats. She wiped the tears away, smiling. For a moment, it looked as if that picture was smiling at her, comforting her.   
'So, he'll live on forever with multitudes of fans that will leave with each generation, but more will rise up in the next. Much like the children of the Z senshi, they carry on the tradition.' She sat up, looking at her Trunks shrine.   
She flipped open a book of matches, and lit one, watching the fire a moment burning away at the stick, just like a fire ate away at her each time she watched her hero emerge from the time machine, each time she watched him step out of the hyperbolic time chamber, each time he defeated Freeza, and each time he blushed when he met his past mother. All laminated in impenetrable glass in her mind, she knew each step for step, frame-by-frame, and glance-by-glance. She quickly lit the candle in front of her before the flame flickered out.   
Each time it was incredible, and the Japanese lyrics of Hope ran through her head in a split second. He was more than a fictitious idol...he was a representation of true faith, hope, and a message to never give up. He didn't under his circumstances, so why should she?   
Quickly grabbing a pen, she had to get the feelings out, and writing it directly on the wall next to that very picture she wrote it down...  
  
  
  
Extend my heart  
In flames of fear  
Yearning to be close to you  
Just to feel you near  
You'll live forever  
You have infinite lives  
Each battle, each moment  
Each tear as you cry  
And here I am waiting  
Though you'll never come  
Each song reminds me of you,  
And I recall with a melodic hum  
I memorize your lines  
Take in every word  
Keeping it within me  
Each sentence that I heard  
A fighter so perfect  
Midas touched your heart  
Eyes full of innocence  
Betrothed to battle from the start  
I watch with a longing  
A pain so sharp so clear  
Wanting to help somehow  
But staying bound with fear  
As a work of art you stand  
Inspiring and regal  
Royalty in your blood  
That androids made illegal  
And so full of vigor  
I watch your gaze rise  
Your long hair silken  
And your celestial eyes  
Give me strength   
This hero of mine  
I'll tell your story  
And pass it down through time  
  
She looked at what she wrote, smiling in satisfaction. 'He's more than people think he is.' She sat at her computer in the corner of her room and logged on the internet. 'I'll post this and share it with all the other fans out thee, and spread the word to make him immortal, so no one will forget. Quickly typing it up and uploading onto Fanfiction.net, she then went to her favorite authors to reassure herself that it would work, that Trunks, regal in way of all that's sacred, would live on to each generation.  
  
  
Did you like? I hope so. As I said, this is dedicated to Chestnut wind... Good luck all and keep DBZ alive!  



End file.
